


Teeny Tiny

by toxicmpreglover



Series: Aura Bound [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Children, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Ash with one of his many children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeny Tiny

Don't own anything but the original, don't own pokemon but wish I did.

Teeny Tiny  
By Toxicmpreglover

They were as tiny as his hand, so tiny and fragile. If full human they would have died, but there hybrid state had birthed them healthy.

Ash smiled gently upon on the sleeping forms of his newest children, it had been a freaky moment when he'd finally given birth to twelve children. He'd been bedridden for three weeks after giving birth, but after many pregnacies his body was recovering quickly.

Now of only his body wouldn't produce milk so quick, sure he had twelve babies to feed and only a certain amount of nipples on his body but he didn't need to be weeping milk from them twenty-four-seven.

Lucario better not have another heat this bad for a loooong time, he was fertile enough and twelve was... just too many.

That and naming twelve kids were driving him up the wall.

He'd banned his mate from naming there children after he's tried to name one Bob and another Ball.

"You just had to be a poop machine didn't you," Ash grumbled as his youngest gurgled and filled the air with a horrible smell.

END


End file.
